A Tribe's Miracle
by Alexandrea Elizabeth Cullen
Summary: Book 3 in the series. Sequel to A Sister's Love and A Family's Blessing.
1. Chapter 1 through 17

A Tribe's Miracle

Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

It hit me yesterday that with everything that has happened, Alex and my 2nd anniversary has snuck up on me. We haven't had a date night in forever. Two small kids will do that to you, but I'm about to change that. Alex has dropped hints that she wants this New Kids On the Block/ Backstreet Boys cd, but I think I can do better than that. They are performing in Seattle next weekend, and I think I can get tickets.

It hit me that Jessie is into that boy band stuff also. Collin might like to surprise Jessie with tickets also. If Jessie is there, Alex will have a girl to talk to, and I won't have to hear about how hot some other dude is. I mean, she has me, what more does she need?

"Hey, Collin. If I can get tickets to that New Back Boys concert, or whatever they are called, do you want to take Jessie?" I called Collin.

"Yea. I figure I might have to drop a name or two, but I haven't used the Cullen name for anything recently, so I might as well use it to make my wife happy. If you and Jessie are there, I won't have to listen to Alex gush over these dudes. I'll call and see what I can do. 4 Tickets and two hotel rooms shouldn't be that hard to come by." I said.

I called the ticket office, just to be informed that the show was sold out. I thought for a moment, and then called Alice.

"Pixie, I need your help. What's the name of your entertainment coordinator for Seattle? I need tickets to a concert that's this weekend." I asked.

"For the trillionth time I AM NOT A PIXIE!" Alice screamed.

"Whatever just give me the number. There's a concert that Alex will love, and love me for taking her to, but it's sold out. I know your guy can get me tickets." I said.

"Ugh, you procrastinate too much. His name is Craig, and his number is 578*7872. Make sure you tell him that I am your sister, or you will get nowhere. Oh… and you owe me something expensive from Seattle." Alice said.

"Thanks, and I'll buy you something glittery, Pixie." I quickly hung up before she could yell at me again.

I dialed the number and waited for Craig to pick up. "Craig, my sister Alice Hale gave me your number and said you were the guy to help me out. Is there any way you can get me tickets to the New Kids on the Block/Backstreet Boys concert this weekend? I need 4 tickets. I know its sudden notice, but I want to surprise my wife for our anniversary." I held my breath.

"Well, all I have left are the VIP ticket packages. They can be quite pricy, but since Mrs. Hale is your sister, I assume money is no object? Mr…you didn't tell me your name, I'm afraid." Craig said.

"It's Cullen, Emmett Cullen. Money is no problem. If it makes my wife happy, it's worth it. What is a VIP package, and what type of money are we looking at?" I asked.

"Mr. Cullen, the VIP package includes backstage passes, autographed seats, and concert tickets. We are talking $250." Craig explained.

"That's it? That's not expensive." I said.

"Sir, I mean $250 per seat. I'm assuming you want them. I need a credit card number, and there will be a $25 currier fee. This is to deliver the tickets to your house or place of business tomorrow." Craig said.

I gave him the information he wanted, then hung up. Next I had to make hotel reservations.

I called around and found two hotels side by side near the water front. I called and made reservations for Alex and I at Hotel 1000. Thankfully the Alexis Seattle was right next door, just as nice, but about half the price. Collin keeps saying he is going to pay me back, but if he knew that I just paid over $1000 for a hotel room for 2 nights, he would freak.

After I booked the hotels, I called Collin. "Hey, we have tickets for Friday night. I made reservations for Friday and Saturday nights at neighboring hotels. I thought we might want to keep the girls separate after the concert, so we can have some alone time with our wives. They can go shopping Saturday, while we go find something else to do. We will head home about noon Sunday."

"Sounds good. Let me know how much I owe." Collin said.

"We will take care of that later. Do you want to run to the mall later? I mean, I'm gonna finish this surprise out by choosing Alex a concert outfit." I suggested.

We agreed to meet at the mall later, and do a one stop shopping spree. Hopefully my idea of what I want Alex to wear will mesh with what she is willing to wear.

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

After the concert last night, we headed to our separate hotels and didn't emerge until I met Jessie a few minutes before noon to go shopping. The guys were off to this race track that would let them race different sports cars.

"Remind me to find Alice a payback gift from Emmett. I also need a wedding present for Seth and Hayley." I told Jessie.

"Payback gift?" Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, for every favor he asks for, he has to buy her something." I said.

We shopped all afternoon. I found a bottle of pixie dust for Alice, and then found a nice necklace to go with it. The pixie dust will just make her mad, but its too cute and worth a laugh.

"Is it too soon to buy a baby gift for Rachel? I mean, I don't want to jinx things." Jessie asked, once we found this tiny baby boutique with the most amazing things.

"Let me call Esme and ask how Rachel is. If they haven't stopped the contractions, or if she isn't better, we won't buy any baby stuff… at least for her." I said.

"Esme, just wondering how Rachel is doing today. Ooo That's good. I'm glad Carlisle was able to get the contractions stopped. So she's on bed rest now? Okay, just as a precaution, and to make her slow down. Okay. Jessie and I were shopping and were going to pick up a few things for Rachel, but wanted to make sure everything was okay before we bought baby stuff. Thanks!" I hung up, and turned to Jessie.

"Let's shop!" Jessie exclaimed, as we both started laughing.

We decided to fix a basket of goodies up for Rachel, including new dvds, cocoa butter lotion, snacks, and a few things for the baby. She hadn't revealed the gender of the baby so we had to stick with bibs, and simple onesies.

We found Moby wraps on sale and bought several to share with the moms. These are soft wraps that go around your body, and baby can lay in it, then move to sitting up.

We arranged for all our packages to be delivered to the hotels and went to meet the guys for supper. Emmett chose the restaurant so hopefully they serve cooked food as well as raw steak (Emmett's favorite).

Chapter 3

Claire's POV

I had just fed Trae and was almost asleep again when the phone rang. I rolled over and looked at Quil. "If you don't answer that phone before it wakes your son up, there will be a price to pay."

Quil grabs the phone and answers it. "This is Quil Atera. What do you need?"

"Yeah. She's right here. Yes we are both awake. I'll ask her." Quil said.

He turned to me. "It's your dad. Emily woke up throwing up. They are afraid she has the stomach virus, and want to know if you can watch the triplets today. They don't want them to get sick."

"I guess. Have him run them over now along with a bag for the day. Hopefully Lindley or Jenny can help me out with the four kids today." I sighed. "You can wait up for them and get them to sleep. I need more sleep if I have the triplets plus Trae today."

I grabbed my cell and sent Lindley and Jenny text messages telling them I needed their help with the triplets as soon as they woke up today. Hopefully they don't have other babysitting jobs lined up already.

The next thing I knew Quil was waking me up. "Love, its 7:30. The triplets are awake and in their booster seats eating cereal for breakfast. Our son was waking up when I checked on him, so he will need you soon. I have to be at work at 8. The car seats are sitting outside, diaper bag on the couch."

I gathered Trae up out of the crib and walked into the kitchen to see what my day held. Sabrina's hair was sticking straight up, and she had mismatched flip flops on her feet. Sawyer's hair had mushy Cheerios in it. Sophia's hair was all in her face, and she was sucking on part of her hair.

Thankfully from their seats they could see the tv and were happily watching some baby cartoon. I pulled up a chair where I could see them and sat down to nurse my now crying son.

Trae finished nursing just as the cartoon ended. All at the same time, Sawyer screamed, Sabrina hit Sophia, causing her to cry, and the doorbell rang. Trae joined in with the screaming as I hurried to answer the door.

"Thank you! You have perfect timing!" I said when I opened the door to find Jenny and Lindley. Jenny had Emoree with her.

"Sorry we couldn't make it earlier. I had to go by and get Emoree and explain to Diana what was happening." Jenny explained, jiggling a crying Emoree.

Lindley looked at the screaming trio and at me. "Okay. Bubble Time!" She proclaimed, doing a silly dance to get the triplets to look at her and stop crying.

Jenny unfastened Sawyer from the high chair, and plopped him on one hip. Lindley unfastened Sabrina and Sophia.

"We will give these four a quick bath, while you calm Trae down. Once you get him happy, find some clothes for your siblings. Emoree has a play outfit in the bag." Jenny said.

Jenny and Lindley got the kids cleaned up, hair fixed and dressed while I nursed Trae again. After they were presentable, Jenny had a bright idea.

"Mr. Sam left the strollers outside. Do you think the S's would like a trip to the library? Lap sit storytime for their age group is today. I was going to take Emoree, but Lindley and I could easily take all four." Jenny suggested.

I offered to go with them, but they insisted I stay home with Trae and relax. I made sure to have lunch ready when they returned, and then it was nap time, thankfully. About 3 Quil came home from work, and said Dad was going to go check on Mama, then come by.

It was about 4 when Dad showed up to get the triplets. He said that Mama hadn't been sick since that morning, and was feeling better, so he would take the triplets home.

Once he left, I looked at Quil. "We are so not having any more kids."

Chapter 4

Jenny's POV

I woke up this morning to a single blue rose on my pillow. All the card said was "Will." Lindley had a big grin on her face, so I knew she was up to something, or in on something.

Claire asked us to help her again today, since Ms. Emily woke up sick again. When I got out of the shower, another rose was on the counter in the kitchen. This rose said "You."

I went to put the roses in a vase, but Lindley told me to take them with me. I looked at her like she had lost her mind, but she insisted.

A third rose was on my car. That rose said "be."

At Claire's house, a fourth blue rose was on the front step. "My" read that rose.

Once I went into Claire's house, she pointed me towards the kitchen. "Chris dropped something off for you a few minutes ago. I told him you would be here soon, but he said he was just dropping it off."

Inside the kitchen, sitting on the counter was a vase with a single blue rose in it. The 5th rose said "date."

"AWWWW. Lindley, did you help him?" I asked.

"Just with the bedroom rose. He thought of this all on his own." Lindley answered.

The 5 long-stemmed blue roses together read "Will you be my date?"

We were busy with the babies for awhile, then decided to take them to the park. I saw Lindley texting, but thought she was texting Kellan.

At the park, the first thing I saw was Chris holding the 6th rose. This rose just had his signature.

"Well? Will you be my date for the summer bash dance?" Chris asked.

"YES!" I shouted.

After awhile of playing, we started to go back to the house. Claire asked us to stop at the drug store and pick something up for her, then we walked to her house.

As we neared the house, Kellan looked at Lindley and said. "At least I know I have a date for the dance."

"Really? Who are you going with? I mean, I don't know if I even going. SOMEONE hasn't even asked me." Lindley replied as she walked away from him and into the house.

"Tell your buddy that he is going to have to work harder than that. She is ticked now." I said to Chris, before I walked into the house.

I handed Claire the drugstore bag. She opened it and thanked me.

"Why…" I started to ask Claire why she needed a pregnancy test, when she stuck it in the top of the triplets' diaper bag.

"Maybe Mama will get the hint. I mean, it's not normal to be sick in the morning, then fine that afternoon, then sick the next morning. I think she is hiding something." Claire laughed.

Chapter 5

Emily's POV

Finally today after the third day of throwing up at the simplest movement, I broke down and called Carlisle.

"I have been having back pain and nausea. Claire and Sam think I must be pregnant, but I took a home test and it came back negative. I don't know what to think, because this feels totally different then when I was pregnant with the triplets." I explained.

"I'm working from home today. Come on over. Do you need a ride, or can you handle driving?" Carlisle asked.

"I have the triplets at home with me. I don't really feel comfortable driving with them in the car, and I can't leave them at home." I answered.

"I'll send Esme over. She can drive you back to the house. Don't worry about gathering things up, Esme can do that when she arrives in a few minutes." Carlisle assured me.

When Esme arrived, I was in the bathroom throwing up what little was left in my stomach. I was to the point where I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be a bug of some sort, or a baby. If I was going to have to deal with the vomiting for another 7-8 months, I would go crazy.

A few minutes later, Esme came to the bathroom. "I packed a bag of toys and things for the kids. I have them fastened into their car seats in your vehicle, and ready. I have a basin in the car for you as well. If you are ready, I'll help you to the car."

I wiped my mouth and waited a moment to make sure I was finished for the time being. I let Esme help me up and to the car.

Soon I was in Carlisle's exam room, waiting on the medications to kick in. He had drawn some blood, and gave me something for the nausea.

I must have drifted to sleep, because the next thing I knew Carlisle was back.

"I have the results of your blood test. The good news is that I think I figured out what is wrong. You have a bacterial infection in your blood. That's what's causing the nausea. I want to do a scan to see why your back is hurting. I would say it was your gallbladder, if I didn't know I took it out myself a few years ago." Carlisle said.

"So I'm not pregnant?" I asked quietly. I mean, I was not excited to think I was earlier, but now that I'm being told I'm not, it's a bit of a disappointment. I know Sam would love another child.

"Sorry, no. But once we get this straightened out, there is nothing stopping you from going home and trying again." Carlisle stated.

Carlisle ran a test and discovered gallstones that were hiding. He called Sam to let him know what was happening.

Once Sam arrived, Carlisle put me to sleep and went in and removed all the gallstones.

As I woke up from the anesthesia, I felt a hundred times better. Still groggy, I could hear Sam asking if I would be okay.

"She is going to be fine. I want to keep her tonight for observations, then she will have to take it easy for a few days. I will prescribe some antibiotics for the infection, so be careful with that. Antibiotics often work as a birth enhancement…" I heard Carlisle explain, and I smiled in my sleep.

Maybe those antibiotics will help us create a baby. Hopefully a boy this time, I realize that if we want another baby, it needs to be soon. I don't want our grandchild too much older than his aunt or uncle.

Chapter 6

Alex's POV

Next weekend is the Summer Dance on Friday night. Then Saturday afternoon is Seth and Hayley's wedding.

It's been a while since we had a Girls Day out, and tying it into a Bachelorette party for Hayley (who threatened us bodily harm if we even thought about taking her out), we decided it was time for a Spa Day.

I called and made reservations at this exclusive spa in Port Angeles. They have just opened, but all the reviews are excellent.

Once they heard we were coming with a party of 13, they allowed us to book the entire spa to ourselves for the day. The only thing they requested was that we filled out the paperwork ahead of time.

So… I called everyone over to Emmett and my house to get this paperwork done.

After everyone arrived and settled down, I spoke up. "They said to wear a swimsuit with a coverup dress for comfort. Depending on what sessions you choose, you might be in a swimsuit, or in a robe. They also sent over the paperwork for us to fill out before we arrive tomorrow."

I passed out pens and the forms, and we started filling them out. It was quiet until we reached certain questions. All of us started laughing when we reached the question asking if we were pregnant.

"I know one person had better mark this." I looked at Rachel with a smile. "I also know two people who had better mark no, not a chance. I would hate for our girls day to be marked with death." I glanced at Lindley and Jenny who blushed.

The next question asked if you were nursing. Claire and Nessie marked that as a yes, and we moved on.

"Could you be pregnant and not know it?" Jessie read the next question aloud.

"Umm…if we don't know we are pregnant, how would we know the answer to this question?" Kenzie laughed.

"Let me call them and see what they mean by that question." I offered.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Cullen. I have the spa booked for a party tomorrow, and had a question about this paperwork. What do you mean by pregnant and not know it?" I asked.

They explained the question, and I asked why it mattered.

After I got off the phone, I looked at the group. "That question is asking if you have been, umm… active since your last monthly."

We all just looked at each other, and the married girls all started laughing.

"She said that if we weren't sure, we needed to take a pregnancy test before we came. So, hands up, who needs a test?" I asked.

I looked around the room, and slowly Chloe, Jessie, Diana, Kenzie, and Sky raised their hands.

"Aunt Alex… I don't know what to put. I mean, I have been umm active since my last monthly, but just once. It hasn't been long enough to tell even with a test." Nessie said.

"Well, how long has it been since your monthly?" I asked.

"In hybrid months, or human months?" Nessie asked.

"Either." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Nine. I haven't had a monthly since I got pregnant with Izzy." Nessie replied.

"Yet you have been active?" Jessie teased.

"Grandpa told me I could resume normal activities. He should know that is part of normal life." Nessie defended herself.

"Okay… So who's making a drug store run with me so I don't look insane, buying this many pregnancy tests." I asked.

Jessie and I had to go to 3 drugstores to find enough tests for everyone to take two. It felt familiar everyone sharing the bathrooms to take the tests. The waiting was just as bad this time as last time.

Kenzie read her results first "Whoo hoo! Negative! 4 kids are all I can handle at the moment. Let me get the boys potty trained, and then I might think about having one more."

Claire and Nessie's both came back as undetermined. "It is really too soon to tell for you. Just put down that you are nursing, and active, and they can go with that." I suggested.

Chloe came out of the bathroom with stick in hand, crying. My heart sank, just knowing all they had been through, and thinking it was negative.

We all rushed to hug her, and once we were in a giant bear hug, she started laughing instead of crying. "It's positive!" She screamed.

The next timer was Sky's. She held her breath as she checked the results.

She left the breath out as she proclaimed, "Negative."

She sighed. "I mean, I'd love to have Dylan's baby, and to experience growing with the baby of the man I love, but just…not right now."

Diana was next. "Negative. Guess that means Embry and I will get to practice and work on it a bit longer."

Jessie and I were the last ones to check our tests. We checked them at the same time and looked at each other.

I was the first to speak. "I'm so going to kill my husband."

"I agree. Collin is dead." Jessie announced.

Chapter 7

Alex's POV

After we finished all the spa paperwork, and decided what time to meet in the morning, the girls left. I ran over to get the kids from Esme, and came back with two sleeping kids to find my husband jamming out in the living room to some cd he found.

I quickly laid the kids down in their cribs, and went to inform my husband of our "wonderful" news.

I found Emmett dancing to a cd. I listened for a minute before turning the stereo off. He continued to sing for a moment before realizing the music had stopped. I stood there laughing at my huge manly husband, singing along to the Backstreet Boys.

"Am I original? YEAH. Am I the only one? Yeah… Am I everything you need?" Emmett sang.

As he started to sing the last yeah, I sang No.

"What? Babe, you know I'm hot." Emmett pouted.

"With how I'm feeling right now, and what I just figured out? No. You aren't the slightest bit hot to me. If I wasn't so busy laughing at you right now, you'd be dead." I laughed.

"I am too hot." Emmett pouted.

"Emmett! A grown man shouldn't be pouting that he is hot." I swatted him.

"Oww. That hurt. Whats your problem?" Emmett said.

"One, no that didn't hurt, you big baby. Two, my problem is you. Well, what you have managed to do to me again." I said.

"Wait. What have I managed to do? I haven't seen you all day." Emmett defended himself.

"Think back about 3 weeks ago. Your little surprise for me has turned into a bigger surprise that we expected. Lets just say, this is the last time we are ever, and I do mean EVER going on a weekend away without the kids. We have taken 3 trips, just the two of us, and we bring back the same souvenir each time." I sighed.

"I didn't bring home a souvenir. You never let me shop." Emmett said, confused.

"UGH! I forget how blonde you are at times. YOU MUST BE THE ORIGINAL PINEAPPLE! Think! We went on our honeymoon, and about 4 ½ months later Addison was born. After Addi was born, we went on a little trip to get away. Again, about 4 ½ months later, Carter was born. We just went on another little trip. Guess whats gonna happen in about 4 months?" I said.

"I don't know. Are you going to finally let me have a puppy?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN LISTENING TO A THING I HAVE SAID? WE ARE NEVER GOING ON ANOTHER TRIP, BECAUSE EACH TIME WE DO, I COME HOME PREGNANT!" I screamed.

Emmett just looked at me for a minute, then picked me up and swirled me around. "WHOOHOO I'M GONNA BE A DADDY AGAIN!"

"Emmett! Put me down." I said.

He continued to swirl me around. "I cant wait to tell Jazzy and Eddie. I can't believe we are so lucky. I mean, I never thought I'd have kids, much less three!" Emmett paused then looked at me. "It could be twins you know. Twins would be fun."

"If its twins, you won't be able to sit down for awhile, because I will be fixing it permanently so that it would be our fourth and final child. Now. PUT me down!" I said.

"AWWW Come on Alex." Emmett said, holding me closer.

"Seriously. Either put me down, or I'm about to puke all over you." I said, putting my hand to my mouth. Emmett hurried up and put me down.

As I ran for the bathroom, I could hear Carter crying. "He's all yours. Get used to it. I can't change diapers and deal with morning sickness at the same time. You did this, now go to work."

As I vomited what felt like everything I had ever ate in my lifetime back up, I started to feel guilty about yelling at Emmett. I mean, I know he is excited. He never dreamed of kids, and the rest of the family can't have them.

Aww the glory of hormones. Three kids in two years must be some sort of record. I laid my head on the cool tile, and looked up to see Emmett wearing the baby carrier.

"I'm gonna run over to Mom and Dad's. I'm taking the kids, so you just relax. Do you need anything before I go?" Emmett asked.

"Only to be about 4 months along instead of 4 weeks, so I can stop throwing my guts up." I said.

"Sorry, can't help with that. Dad might have something to help. I can ask him." Emmett said, kissing the top of my head, and rushing out the door.

Chapter 8

Alex's POV

When we got to the spa, they looked over the forms and started dividing us into groups of threes.

"Will the expectant ladies please raise their hands?" The desk girl asked.

Jessie, Chloe, Rachel and I raised our hands.

"Okay. Are you experiencing morning sickness at this stage of your pregnancy?" She asked.

Jessie and I both said yes. Chloe said no.

"Depends on the day and what scents I encounter." Rachel said.

"Okay. So that puts Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Black, and Mrs. White in a group. Amanda here will be your guide today. She will discuss scents with you and make sure no triggers are sent into your rooms." The girl said.

"Okay, it says we have two nursing mothers here today. Mrs. Atera and Mrs. N Black will be in a group with Mrs. Blackwood. Your guide will be Lizzie."

"Mrs. Brown, Mrs. Call, Mrs. James? You will be with Becca. Ms. Hayley, Miss Jenny, and Miss Lindley, your guide is Breana."

Amanda sat down next to us and started asking us a few questions. She asked what scents seem to trigger the morning sickness in each of us.

"Coconut, Milk, and Mt. Dew." Jessie replied.

"Vanilla, Peanut Butter, and blood. My two year old got a papercut last night and just that tiny bit of blood had me rushing to the bathroom." I said.

"Most of my triggers have stopped, but gasoline and spinach still make me sick." Rachel said.

"Okay. I will turn these in, and they will base your sessions around eliminating these scents." Amanda took us into the first room for massages.

After the massages we went to another room for seaweed wraps. We weren't in the room two minutes when a worker brought in a bucket and sat it on the table. Within a few seconds, Rachel turned green. As she struggled to sit up, to get to the trash can, I grabbed the nearest empty bucket and rushed to her side.

As I held the bucket for Rachel to throw up, Jessie quickly grabbed the bucket of spinach and placed it in the hallway.

Amanda walked in and saw what had happened. She hit the intercom button, and called for a custodian and a manager.

Amanda handed the puke bucket to the custodian. "Disperse of this and that bucket in the hallway, please."

The manager walked in at that time and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong is that I specifically gave a list of items that were not to enter my rooms today for any reason. We advertize that we cater to expectant mothers, and then a careless worker brings a trigger into the room. Mrs. Black was ill because Trudy brought spinach into the room, after specifically being told to deliver seaweed to this room. I do not want Trudy near my clients again today. Assign another delivery girl to my rooms, or today will be my last day." Amanda informed the manager.

Thankfully the rest of the day went off without any more sickness. It was nice to be able to forget for a moment that I was pregnant. I knew Rachel was enjoying a day out of the house, and away from overprotective men.

Chapter 9  
Alex's POV

On our way home from the spa, Rachel commented that she couldn't fit into any of her clothes anymore.

"I'll look through the clothes I have, but the girls were the wrong season for most of my maternity clothes to fit you. Most of mine were winter clothes." Jessie commented.

"That's what I was thinking too. I passed along all my clothes from Addison thinking I was through. Then Carter was a winter baby. I guess that just means we will have to go shopping." I said.

Jessie high-fived me. Any reason to get out of the house was a good one.

"As long as you know somewhere I can get something cheap. I still haven't bought any baby stuff yet." Rachel consented.

"We can hit some consignment stores, and then everything is on sale anyways. So pick you up about ten in the morning?" I suggested.

"No kids right?" Jessie said.

"If possible," I replied.

"Then hope Jenny or Lindley is free. Collin has to work." Jessie sighed.

"Call them now." Rachel said. "If they aren't free, I might be able to make Evan watch them."

I stopped at a little store on the way home. "I'm craving some oreos, and I know there aren't any in the house. Emmett decided that cookies weren't good for the baby, and threw them all out. Actually I think he gave them to the guys because the next time I saw Seth, he was bouncing."

"Good timing. I was about to ask you to stop somewhere for a potty break. I promise this child is jumping up and down on my bladder all day and night." Rachel said.

Jessie decided to just wait in the car. When we came back out, she had heard from Lindley and had a babysitter for the next morning.

So the next day we shopped, then ate, then shopped some more. We convinced Rachel to buy several cute dresses that would last her through the end of her pregnancy. She thought one or two outfits would work, because she could do laundry. I reminded her that she might not feel like washing clothes, or might not be able to.

After buying maternity clothes, we agreed to meet the guys for supper. Since we had time to kill, we ran by Little Miss Giggly's to look at baby stuff.

Hayley just shook her head at us after a few minutes and gave us scanners to get started on a registry. "Rachel, you really need to scan anything you like so that we can have ideas for baby gifts. You don't want a lot of one thing."

I haven't told Emmett yet, but I'm almost positive we are having a girl. Carlisle says it is too soon to tell, but I'm starting to show, and I just know.

Rachel hadn't shared what she was having, but I figured it out watching her. After she tagged the polka dot crib bedding, peace sign blankets, and the pink peace pacifier, her secret was out.

"Okay girls. Bring me your magic wands, and tell me the name to go on your account." Hayley called out.

"Rachel, what's the name and did you want anything you didn't see?" Hayley asked.

"Eva Grace, and the only thing I'd want I didn't see was peace sign bedding." Rachel replied.

"No such thing. I've looked. Alex, name?" Hayley continued.

"Alexis Emmaline, Lexi for short. I need a zebra and hot pink moses basket. Found everything but that." I said.

"Mariam is my basket bedding supplier. I'll check with her and see what she can do." Hayley said.

Just then the door chimed, and this colorful woman came in with her arms full of material.

"Mariam, I was just talking about you." Hayley pointed me toward Mariam with the order to tell her what I wanted.

Mariam agreed to make the custom bedding for the moses basket and even monogram Lexi on the pillow.

I heard Jessie give the name "Kevin Joel." After that, we used the backroom to change for supper and went to meet the guys.

Chapter 10

Rachel's POV

I need to go shopping with Alex and Jessie more often. Somehow they found this dress that makes me look beautiful even though I am 8 ½ months pregnant. I'm as big as a barn, but in this sequin dress, I don't seem so huge.

I just hope Evan likes the dress. After he agreed to meet us for supper, I realized that this is actually our first official date. Sure we have went out to eat once before, but that was more as friends. I've come to realize that I don't want to just be friends with Evan. I want more…

We met the guys at the restaurant. Collin drove himself but Emmett rode with Evan. Evan opened my car door and helped me out of Alex's car while the other guys just looked at their wives.

"You look beautiful tonight." Evan whispered in my ear.

We walked into the lobby of the restaurant. The host asked for our names to write us on the waiting list. There were at least 40 people standing to the side waiting on a table.

"We have reservations. Cullen, party of 6. Couple seating, please." Emmett announced.

We were shown to a corner table that was set for 6, with two place settings on each side of the table. The table was anchored to the floor and couldn't move. Emmett looked at it and tried to sit.

"This will not work. Us guys will be cramped up and away from the table, and the ladies won't be able to sit comfortably. Can we have that booth over there?" Emmett pointed at the corner booth. It was made for 10, so the 6 of us should fit.

"Yes, sir. Right this way, Mr. Cullen." The host led us to the booth, and stood there.

"Who goes where?" Alex asked.

"Unless you want to let me out all the time, I can't go on the inside." I stated.

Emmett and Alex took the middle, with Jessie and Collin on the other side.

"I'll let you out when needed, honey. I'm not sitting next to Emmett." Evan helped me into the booth.

The guys all ordered the biggest steak on the menu. Emmett's steak was still bleeding when he got it. The steak smelled so good, but of course, us pregnant ladies had to order something healthy.

I ordered the roasted salmon with new potatoes. Alex ordered the Cajun catfish, and Jessie ordered shrimp.

After our meals, we indulged in a hot apple crumble with ice cream on top. It was the only dessert on the menu that didn't include chocolate which Carlisle complains about.

As we waited for the check, Eva Grace kicked hard. I gasped, and Evan was quick to ask what was wrong.

"Someone has woken up." I said softly, reaching for his hand. I placed his hand on my belly so he could feel her kicking.

"Wow." Evan muttered.

"Tell me about it. I still can't believe she is in there, and almost ready to meet us. I still have a lot to get done before her arrival." I commented.

"We. We have a lot to get done before her arrival." Evan said firmly.

As we left the restaurant, a young lady approached us. "Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. White, Ms. Black, I'm not sure you remember me from yesterday, but my name is Amanda. I was the spa consultant in charge of your rooms. I wanted to apologize again for the mix up, and to let you know that the owner was horrified to hear of your experience. She personally sent out gift certificates to your addresses so that you can come back and try our spa again. The gift certificates are good for a year, so you don't have to worry about expiration dates." Amanda informed us.

"We had already forgotten about it. We plan on coming back soon, but it will be a few months before I'm able to return. I heard so much about the other packages, that I definitely want to experience the spa while not pregnant." I assured her.

We walked on toward the cars, and Evan asked me what that was about.

"Just a little mixup on triggers. A worker accidently brought spinach into our room instead of seaweed." I explained.

"But the smell of spinach makes you puke…" Evan replied.

"Exactly" I grinned.

We said our goodbyes, and headed home. When we reached my house, Evan walked me to the door.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Stay?"

"What?" Evan asked.

"I'm not ready for this night to end. Come in and stay awhile." I asked again.

"Sure, I can stay for a little bit." Evan replied.

Evan followed me inside, and I motioned towards the couch. "Sit down and find us a movie or something to watch. I'm going to change out of this dress before I mess it up."

I changed into my pjs, which were actually a pair of pj pants and one of Evan's tshirts he had left, then went to cuddle next to him on the couch.

He stretched out on the couch, and I stretched out in front of him. Evan slowly slipped his hands around my waist to keep me from falling, or so he claimed.

Part way through the movie, I started to drift off to sleep. I felt safe in Evan's arms, with his hands splayed over my belly, like he was holding my baby also.

I was almost asleep when Eva Grace kicked. I could tell Evan felt it because he jerked.

I heard Evan whispering to my belly. "Shhh, baby. Your momma is trying to sleep. You don't want to keep her up all night. She needs her rest, and she is beautiful when she sleeps. I love your mommy and I can't wait to meet you so I can show you how much I love you as well."

I couldn't help but open my eyes at the next kick that was even harder. "OOF" I exclaimed.

"The baby is active tonight. I tried talking to it, but that didn't work." Evan commented.

"Yea… She is stubborn like her momma." I joked.

"She?" Evan exclaimed.

"Yes, Eva Grace." I replied.

"Wow… Hi Eva Grace, this is Evan…" Evan whispered to my belly.

"Eva Grace, meet your daddy…" I looked up at Evan as he looked at me. "At least, I hope he will agree to be your daddy."

Chapter 11

Evan's POV

I didn't answer Rachel last night when she basically proposed. I wanted to be the one to propose and I wanted to do it right.

I woke up at around 4 this morning and couldn't go back to sleep. I was too nervous. This morning I am supposed to go talk to Mr. Billy. I wanted to do things the old fashioned way. I am planning on asking his permission to marry his daughter.

Finally it was time. I headed over to his house with my stomach in knots.

I tried to keep up with the small talk, but my mind wasn't on it. Finally Mr. Billy had pity on me, and asked what I wanted to talk to him about.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about your daughter. I know I haven't known her for a long time, but it feels like forever to me. I was going to wait until we were together longer, and until the baby was born to even bring this up, but Rachel beat me to it. Last night, she brought up the subject of me being Baby Eva's daddy. I realized how much I love your daughter, and your granddaughter and want to be part of their lives. But I also know how much Rachel loves you. She would want your blessing on this, so I came to talk to you first. I wanted to ask you for permission to ask your daughter to marry me." I blurted out.

"I had a feeling this day was coming. It has been fast, but I know I fell in love with my wife the moment I first set eyes on her. I do have a few questions, before I give my blessing." Mr. Billy said.

"I'll do my best to answer them." I replied.

"If you marry my daughter, are you going to move her hundreds of miles away from me?" He asked.

"I plan to stay here in Forks as long as we can. I love this community, and believe that this is the best place to raise a child. Here she will be surrounded by cousins and friends to shower her with love." I answered.

"Do you mind waiting until after the baby is born to get married? I talked to Lawyer Blood drinker and he mentioned scholarships and money that the baby will get because Paul was a cop when he died. Do you care that Paul's name will be listed on the birth certificate?" He asked.

"I plan on making sure we wait until after the baby is born to get married. I want Rachel to have the wedding of her dreams, and not just something thrown together at the last minute. As far as the birth certificate, I understand listing Paul as the father, because he was the biological father. If not for him, Eva Grace would not exist. I would like to legally adopt Eva Grace so that she is mine officially. I have talked to Edward also, and he assured me that since Paul would be listed as the biological father, she would still be able to qualify for the scholarship money, when she gets ready." I answered.

"I have one more question for you. Have you bought a ring yet?" Mr. Billy asked.

"No. I waited until I talked to you. A ring is my next stop." I replied.

He turned to the table beside him and picked up a small box. "I think Rachel would be pleasantly surprised if you offered her this ring." He opened the box to show a small set of rings. "These rings were my wife's. They were supposed to be Rachel's all along, but Paul didn't ask my permission. He talked her into getting married in private, then springing the news. I thought they would have to wait for the first granddaughter, but instead I think you should be the one to give them to Rachel."

"I'd be honored, sir. I know this ring will mean more to her than any other. I can see how hard it is for you to give these up, so I'm going to do this differently. I'll take the engagement ring today. I'm going to leave the wedding band with you, and on our wedding day, I will take it from you to give to her." I slid the engagement ring into my chest pocket and shook Mr. Billy's hand.

"Thank you, sir. I can't wait to see Rachel's face." I headed to Rachel's to get this over with. I couldn't wait to explain why I ignored her yesterday, and to offer my love her mother's ring.

Chapter 12

Alex's POV

The Summer Dance is tonight and I'm now in a panic. The dress I bought about two weeks ago to wear tonight doesn't fit at all. Where am I going to find a semi-formal dress that will fit me and look halfway decent in just a couple of hours?

"JESSIE!" I wailed over the phone.

"Yes, Alex." Jessie sighed.

"I'm fat." I said.

"No you aren't" She said.

"My dress for tonight does not fit, so yes I am." I retorted.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Jessie asked.

"You have to go shopping with me. I have to find a new dress." I stated.

"I can't go shopping. What do you expect me to do with my daughters?" Jessie commented.

"I don't know. Make your husband watch them." I said.

"Colin is working today. Plan B?" Jessie asked.

"Hmm…just a second. I have a text coming in." I said, then checked my message.

'Can you help me find a dress for Rachel for the dance tonight? Wants to go, but says she has nothing to wear.' The message from Evan read.

"Let me call you back in a minute. Evan needs my help with someone, and I'm going to see if I can barter. I'll do his shopping if he watches your girls." I said.

"Evan, sure I can help you with that. I know the perfect dress. Rachel even tried it on the other day. Jessie and I were just about to run over to that store…as soon as we find someone to watch her girls for a little while." I explained.

"Really? That would be perfect. If you are sure, we will just drop the girls off to you. Okay, we will drop them off to you at Rachel's in about 30 minutes." I hung up with Evan and called Jessie to fill her in.

Soon we were on our way to the dress shop.

I walked into the store carrying my dress, still in the plastic store bag.

"I need to exchange this dress." I told the salesgirl.

"You have to talk to a manager about that. We normally don't do exchanges. I mean, whos to say that you didn't wear that dress, and now are bringing it back to swap it." The salesgirl smarted off.

"I have had this dress on my body twice, for a total of maybe 10 minutes. I bought this dress here about two weeks ago. I put it on this morning just to make sure it fits, and it doesn't. You can get your manager out here now, and I will discuss this with her. If not, then I will leave and take my business with me." I replied, getting mad.

"If that's what you want to do, then there is the door." The salesgirl pointed. Jessie's mouth dropped open, and I wanted to slap the salesgirl.

The manager came out of the back room and started apologizing. "Mrs. Cullen, I am so sorry for Crystal here. She has forgotten her place. Of course we will exchange your dress. I take your word for it about the size error."

"Thank you. I also need that blue dress over there packaged up nicely. It needs to be a 3rd trimester size 12. As you are getting that ready, I will look for a different dress." I pointed out the dress for Rachel and started searching for one for myself.

"Here. Try this one." Jessie handed me a dark green floor length gown.

"I don't know… It's kind of flow-y and loose." I said.

"Just try the stupid dress." Jessie sighed.

I tried it on and agreed that it would work. Actually it was perfect but I wasn't admitting that to Jessie.

I grabbed a pair of shoes for Rachel, and found a pair that would work with my new dress. After paying my bill, we headed to Rachel's to relieve Evan from twin duty.

We found the girls asleep on a pallet in the floor, with Evan sitting nearby. Rachel answered the door and let us in. "He hasn't moved since they fell asleep. He is so afraid that they will wake up and him not know it. I told him they would be fine on the couch, but he was afraid they would roll off."

"Thanks. Here is your dress and shoes for tonight. We will load the girls up and let you rest." I said.

Evan insisted on carrying the girls to the truck for us, and placing them in their seats.

"Hope they weren't too much of a handful." Jessie said.

"They definitely outnumbered me. I thought I was ready for this, but after today, I'm not really sure." Evan admitted.

"You will be fine. You will be starting out with one, and with a newborn. It's harder to gain control for the first time when there are two of them, and they can move on their own." Jessie assured him.

Chapter 13

Nessie's POV

Tonight was the town End of Summer Formal. It is for the whole town, but the adults normally leave before the teenagers do.

Grandma Sue volunteered to babysit Izzie and Trae tonight so we could come to the dance. Mom has Zander for the weekend, so I do not have to worry about him.

Most adults just come semi-dressy, but not Aunt Alex. She was all decked out in a gorgeous green dress that I wouldn't think of wearing. It really shows off my new little cousin.

The sweetest thing I saw tonight was Evan and Rachel dancing. True, it was a slow song, and they were just swaying, but still. I think they danced for two songs before they had to sit down because Rachel's feet and back were hurting. I couldn't believe she made it through two songs.

Jenny and her boyfriend were dancing most songs, but the funniest was Lindley and her boyfriend Kellan. He is about a foot taller than she is. They remind me of Jake and me.

Rachel and Evan were the first to leave the dance. Rachel started rubbing her head, and said she had a bad headache, so Evan quickly took her home.

Jake and I, and Quil and Claire were the last of the married couples to leave. It felt weird leaving before the dance was over, but I wanted to get my daughter and go home. We still had Seth and Hayley's wedding tomorrow.

Chapter 14

Evan's POV

We are at Seth and Hayley's wedding, but my focus is on the wonderful woman next to me, and not really on the ceremony in front of me. We had to leave the dance early last night because Rachel had a massive headache. It turned out to be her blood pressure shooting sky high. It's settled for now, and she is intensely watching how everything is being done. I'm afraid she is getting ideas.

Whoops, Rachel just caught me watching her. Better pay attention to the ceremony. I do like how they have incorporated the kids. Seth is holding Leala, and the two groomsmen, Quil and Jake have their babies with them. Zander is holding onto the ring box for dear life as he stands next to Jake.

Hayley is barefoot in a dress with a slit that makes Seth look at her legs instead of her face. Poor guy, eventually he will learn that no matter what, you make yourself look at their face. Rachel has slapped me for not looking at her face.

I mean, if they don't want us looking at their…umm…. Assets, that's it! We shall call them assets! If they don't want us looking at their assets, then they shouldn't wear clothing that makes us want to appreciate their assets.

I glance over at Rachel and catch her rubbing her temples. "Headache back?" I mouth.

She nods and mouths "maybe my sugar."

I dig in my pocket for a mint and pass her a peppermint. After the ceremony, we have to wait for the reception to be set up. I tell Rachel to stay put, and I go try to talk the caterer out of a cookie or piece of fruit. I finally get a handful of grapes, and make Rachel eat them.

After the grapes, Rachel assures me she feels better. I want to leave right away but she insists on staying for part of the reception at least.

We dance one dance, then Rachel whispers that she doesn't feel that great.

"Just sit here, and Ill go make our apologies then we can leave." I settled Rachel into a chair.

I told Jake why we were leaving and told Carlisle. Carlisle assured me his phone was on and to call if we needed him.

Rachel and I had just made it to the car when she crumpled to the ground. I quickly called Carlisle.

"We need you now. We are in the parking lot. Rachel just passed out… uhhuh… she was complaining of another headache like yesterday. She thought today's was low blood sugar at first, but even after eating it wasn't going away. We made it to the car and she just crumpled." By the time I finished talking, I could see Carlisle rushing towards us.

Carlisle checked her pulse and breathing, then looked at me. "Are you calm enough to drive?"

"If I have to." I said determined.

"Her blood pressure is through the roof again. We need to get her to the hospital ASAP. I'm afraid if we can't get her BP down, we might lose them both."

Chapter 15

Seth's POV

Today has been the best day of my life. At least so far. Hayley is finally legally, officially mine….my wife. How weird does that sound…wife… I'm a husband.

We are going down to California for our honeymoon, to a little bed and breakfast near the beach. After a few days, Mom is supposed to bring Leala down to join us for a family vacation. The hard part of this is handing Leala off to Mom and walking away.

This trip will be the longest I've been away from Leala since she was born. I've never left her overnight…much less several days.

At the airport, I waited until the last moment to hand Leala over to Mom. It broke my heart to have to walk away as she was crying for me. I clutched Hayley's hand as we boarded the plane. We found our seats and I sunk into mine.

"I know baby. I miss her already too. But in four short days she will join us. We need some alone time without her." Hayley leaned over and put her head on my shoulder.

The flight wasn't that long, and soon we were preparing to land. Once we landed, it was time to grab our bags and try to make our way to the rental desk.

"Mr. Clearwater, there has been a mix-up with your vehicle rental. We do not have any trucks available, so instead we have you down for a small car." The clerk said.

"Ma'am, I'm over six foot tall. A compact car will not work, which is why I reserved a truck. Do you have any Suvs available?" I sighed.

"We have three. We have a sorento, a suburban, or a Cherokee." She said.

"Ill take the Jeep. We will be returning it to your Port Angeles location." I quickly signed the paperwork so we could leave.

When we got to our bed and breakfast, I was already annoyed. Then we were told that there had been a mix-up and we were assigned a room instead of a cabin.

"I requested a cabin, paid for a cabin, and had better get a cabin, or we will be leaving here with my money in hand." I stated.

Hayley laid her hand on my arm, and sweetly spoke. "I think what my husband is trying to say is that its our honeymoon, our wedding night actually, and we'd like something a little more private like we requested. It's been a long day flying here after the wedding and dealing with the rental car place. Now our cabin isn't ready for us."

"Okay, let me look. We have the luxury recluse cabin available…but its back up the path with no other cabins around." The clerk said.

"What does that include?" Hayley asked.

"It's our best cabin, but most visitors don't like how secluded it is. It includes a California King size bed, a large couch, and a Jacuzzi." The clerk stated.

"We will take it. Can you show us to our cabin now?" I said.

The clerk lead the way, but we passed him on the path. I paused and held my hand out for the key. "We can take it from here. Tell housekeeping not to bother…we don't want to be disturbed."

I swept Hayley up and ran the rest of the way to the cabin, pausing to unlock the door, then carrying my bride over the threshold.

I sat her on her feet, and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Clearwater."

I heard her reply "and I love you more Mr. Clearwater" just before I claimed her mouth as my own to begin our honeymoon.

Chapter 16

Evan's POV

I looked up from my seat in the waiting room, to see Carlisle coming towards me.

"Evan, her blood pressure refuses to level out. We are going to have to do a C-Section and take the baby. My hope is that once Rachel delivers, her blood pressure will level off. If it doesn't, it could cause a stroke, heart attack, or death. But before we can do surgery, we have to have written consent. Rachel is not conscious to give consent. Has she made you her next of kin, or would it be Billy?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, just a few days ago. Rachel felt that Billy wouldn't be able to make a decision if something happened. Jake is next after me, if you need someone legally family." I said.

"You will do. Sign here, so we can get started. I will try to send a nurse to update you as much as possible, but remember no news doesn't mean bad news." Carlisle waited for me to sign, and then left.

I waited and paced the waiting room. It seemed like hours before the nurse came in the room. "Mr. Wilson?"

"Yes?" I said, holding my breath.

"You have a beautiful little girl. She's small but a fighter. She is perfectly healthy." She handed me a bundle. "I thought you might like to hold her before she goes to the nursery. She will be in an incubator for awhile to warm her up, and as a precaution."

I looked up at the nurse. "And Rachel?"

"I'm sorry. They were still trying to regulate her blood pressure when I left the OR. I don't have any other information for you. I need to take the baby to the nursery now, sir." The nurse said.

"Eva Grace." I said.

"Excuse me?" The nurse replied.

"The baby's name is Eva Grace." I said.

"Okay…and sir, if you are a praying man, I would suggest you start." The nurse whispered.

I blindly made my way to the chapel down the hall as tears flooded my eyes. How bad did it have to be for a nurse to tell me I needed to pray?

I fell to my knees in front of the chapel. I couldn't find my voice to word my prayers aloud, but I knew they were being heard. I can't lose her…I can't live without Rachel. Lord, if you take her, you might as well take me.

My final thought must have been voiced aloud, because I heard Jake reply. "DON'T. Don't even go there. You can't give up. Even if Rachel doesn't make it, which I pray she does, there is a precious little girl in there that needs her Daddy."

Chapter 17

Seth's POV

Four days without my daughter seems like a lifetime. I'm just glad Hayley is such a good sport. I know this is our honeymoon but leaving my daughter for the first time was hard. We are now at the airport waiting on Mom and Leala to arrive. We got here over 30 minutes early, but I couldn't sit around the empty cabin any longer. We are all packed and ready to head farther south, as soon as I get my baby girl.

"Seth. Their flight is landing right now. We can go farther into the terminal to meet them. We need to be ready to get Leala so your mom can catch her return flight." Hayley broke into my thoughts.

We are standing at the gate waiting, my stomach is in knots…What if something happened, and they didn't make the flight?

All of a sudden I see Bella walking towards me with Leala. "Bells? What's wrong with Mom? Why are you here instead? Is everyone okay?"

"Seth.." Bella started to explain but I cut her off.

"It's Rachel isn't it… Something is wrong with her or her baby." I questioned.

"Lets find a place to sit so I can explain. Everyone is okay now, but Mom Sue didn't want to leave right now so I volunteered to come. I have about half an hour before I need to get to the other airport for my flight out. I flew commercial this time because this was how you were expecting Leala, but I'm flying myself home." Bella motioned to a café area.

Once we sat down, Bella started talking. "Rachel had the baby the night of your wedding. As they were leaving the wedding, she collapsed in the parking lot. Carlisle said her blood pressure was through the roof and did an emergency c-section as soon as they got to the hospital. Little Eva Grace was born perfectly with no problems. Rachel was touch and go for awhile. They had problems getting her blood pressure under control. Carlisle thought we were going to lose her. Evan finally insisted on taking Eva Grace into Rachel's room. Once she heard the baby's cries, it seemed to help her. She is at home and is doing fine now, but Momma Sue didn't want to leave them. I volunteered to make the trip with Leala because I knew I wasn't needed at home. Edward can help with the grandkids for a day. It's good for him."

"I wish someone would have let us know." Hayley said.

"There was nothing you could have done and the family decided not to interrupt your honeymoon. If it would have been worse, we would have called." Bella stated.

We gathered up the baggage and headed out. We dropped Bella off at the private airport on our way out of town.

"Thanks for bringing Leala to us, Sis. I really appreciate it." I hugged Bella before we left.

"You're welcome, little brother." Bella laughed as she walked off towards her airplane.


	2. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jake's POV

"Little Brother, you don't have to come check on me all the time. I'm fine. It's bad enough with Dad and Evan hovering, but you too?" Rachel teased as I walked in her front door.

"I thought I'd come visit my favorite sister and niece." I replied.

"I'm only your favorite because I'm here and Becca is in Hawaii." Rachel replied.

"She called me to check on you. She mentioned flying home." I informed Rachel.

"Dad gave her my number and she called me to. I told her to wait and come in for the wedding instead. She said it would just be her, her husband wouldn't be coming." Rachel responded.

"She didn't sound that happy but I know that stuff doesn't translate over the phone that well. Plus she's female and who knows what makes a woman happy or sad… Or cry when they are happy or scream over any little thing." I sighed.

"Now the truth comes out. You didn't come to visit me, you came to get away from your hormonal wife. Is it post baby blues, stress or what?" Rachel laughed.

"I guess it's just that she is tired. She keeps saying that I don't realize how much work Zander and Izzie are, and that she isn't ever having anymore kids." I flopped back into the chair.

"So, lil bro, take it from a new mom. The best present you can give her is alone time. That means time for her to relax without kids. Shuffle Zander off to the grandparents, and take Izzie yourself. If you can convince Ness to use bottles, you might even get a night without Izzie." Rachel suggested.

"Thanks sis. I'm just afraid it's more than exhaustion. She keeps getting sick. Nessie says it's just that her body hasn't gotten used to her non-pregnant diet." I stood up and gave Rachel a hug.

"I guess it's time for me to take Izzie home before she starts getting hungry. If you need anything just holler." I headed home, knowing that Nessie had the shower thingy tonight to go to at Hayley's store.


End file.
